warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Server
In Warhawk, a Server is any PS3 that is offering-up a game of Warhawk to be played. Often a server will rotate through multiple rounds, changing maps and even Game Modes after each game ends. In the server lobby, there are many icons and text variations. Here is basic info on how to interpret it all Server Types *'Official' - Run by Sony. These are always ranked. These are always shown in green or blue text in the Server List. *'Player-created' - Servers may be created "Online", so that others players on the Internet can join in, or offline local to just your single PS3 or on a local network. Online servers may be ranked, or unranked. Offline servers must be unranked. Player servers are always shown in white, yellow/gold, or red text, depending upon various settings. :*'"Regular" player-created server' - Not associated with a clan. The color just tells you if it was launched from inside Sony Home (yellow/gold text) or not (white text). These come in 2 varieties: ::*Player Server - The server creator/host is also playing in the game. There is an advantage to this, they experience no lag (a ping of 0). If ranked, this is a common setup sometimes referred to as PR, Player Ranked. Max of 24 players (if your connection is good enough, otherwise fewer). ::*Dedicated Server - The server creator/host is not playing in the game and cannot see what's happening in it, other than high-level details like the game stats and scoreboard. Max of 32 players (if your connection is good enough). :*'Clan player-created server' - These are always shown in white or red text. For info on how clan servers work, click here. These come in 2 varieties: ::*Clan Player Server - The server creator/host is also playing in the game. There is an advantage to this, they experience no lag. ::*Clan Dedicated Server - The server creator/host is not playing in the game. A "Dedicated" server is a kind of server a player can create. In a Dedicated server, the creator does not play in-game, nor can they see what is happening in-game. However, a Dedicated server allows 32 players (if your connection is good enough), whereas a "Player" server (where the creator does play) allows only 24. How to Read/Interpret the Server List Text Colour *'Green-text Official "Rookie" server:' Only available in some countries (like the U.S.). These servers are run by Sony. They are Ranked. Friendly Fire is disabled. These are limited to newer/lower-ranked players only (Recruit through Chief Sgt...though some cheat this using an alt). *'Blue-text Official server:' These servers are run by Sony. They are Ranked. Friendly Fire is disabled. In some countries, blue servers are rank-restricted. For instance, in the U.S., the "Standard" blue server is restricted to Chief Sergeant and above. The UK still sort of follows an older setup, where blue servers are split between "Standard" servers (Airman 1st Class to Command Sergeant) and "Expert" servers (Wing Leader and up). Expert servers are titled "Expert", and include Friendly Fire. *'White-text player-created server:' These are player-created servers. They can be Ranked or Unranked. They can be "Dedicated" (host is not in-game) or "Player" (host is in-game) servers. You can tell if they are ranked or not by looking at the trophy icon next to the name. If it is ranked, it always has Friendly Fire enabled. *'Yellow/gold-text player-created server:' Player-created servers that were launched from PS Home. They are similar to regular player-servers function-wise, but are always unranked. *'Red-text player-created Clan server:' These are player-created servers associated with a clan. They are similar to regular player-servers function-wise. For info on how clan servers work, click here. Ranked vs Unranked To determine if a server is Ranked or Unranked, look at the trophy next to the server name. A crossed out trophy means it is Unranked, not crossed out means it is Ranked. Games launched from Home are always unranked. Server Availability Indicator Green dot: Means you may join. Red dot: Means you can't join, either because it is a rank-limited server and your rank is too low or too high, or it is full, or all the server's games are using expansion packs that you don't have. Yellow dot: Some of the maps in the game rotation require an expansion pack which you do not have. How to read official server names Official server names are composed of various parts. For instance, UK-(BM)ZNS-Lg1(Expert) can be broken down as: UK-(BM)ZNS-'Lg1(Expert)' which corresponds to country-(required booster pack)game mode-Game size server #(Skill/rank level) *'country' - No code = U.S., otherwise it's UK, DE (Germany), FR (France), IT (Italy), JP (Japan), etc. *required booster pack - No code = no booster pack required. OD = Omega Dawn, BM = Broken Mirror, FS = Fallen Star, ALL = all 3 *''game mode'' - What game mode the server offers. For instance, CTF means it only offers Capture the Flag. There is also FCTF, DM = DeathMatch, TDM = Team DeathMatch, ZNS = Zones, HRO = Hero, COL = Collection, MIX = rotates through various game modes, Dogf = TDM with dogfighting only. *'Game size' - Refers to max # of players...Sm = small map, lower player limit. Md = medium size. Lg = large map, high player limit. *'server #' - If there are multiple servers with the same setup, they'll each get a unique number, otherwise they just get a "1" *'Skill/rank level' - Refers to the skill/rank levels that can play on this server. For the UK, no code = Standard In-depth Name/Configuration Info To learn even more about server types, interpreting their names, abbreviations, server icons, and their settings, see the thread "Guide: Official Server Names" posted by DeadSpider at the Sony Warhawk forums. (help the wiki! If DeadSpider doesn't object to you copying his post, transfer that info to the wiki, so the info is preserved forever and others can add to it and refine it) Filtering the Server List Warhawk lets you setup Filters (get there by choosing Online: Join Game: Filters) so that your Server List only shows you certain games. These Filter settings are remembered even after you've quit Warhawk. The Filters let you search for games based on Server Type, rank, region, Game Mode, Ping, # of players in the game, minimum # of required players, maximum # of allowed players, language, whether the game is full, whether you have all the right maps/expansion packs, and whether you're allowed to join based on rank. How to Create Games Sony's documentation on what the Server Options mean is here Sony's documentation on what the Advanced Options mean is here Sony's documentation on what the Game Options mean is here How to Host Larger Games For information, please visit the Warhawk Help Technical Issues section Official Server Technical/Hardware Details The official servers are just racks of PS3s in various installations around the world. For details see this entry at the Sony PlayStation blog. Category:Warhawk Glossary